


Meant To Be

by HunnyDreams42



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Five is my emotional Bunny in this Fic, Implied Pseudo Incest, fiveya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyDreams42/pseuds/HunnyDreams42
Summary: Five visits Vanya with a heavy heart.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone 🙃
> 
> So I write Diego and Vanya a lot easier and better I think then I write Five and Vanya but I was listening to "Meant To Be" by Bebe Rexha & Florida Georgia Line and this just popped into my head, this was a few days ago mind you it's been sitting in my drafts so I just decided since it's Easter and I posted a couple chapters on my other story with Diego/Vanya that I might as well post this one as well. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy 🙂

_If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_  
_Baby, just let it be_  
_If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_  
_Baby, just let it be_  
_So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?_  
_See where this thing goes_  
_If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_  
_Baby, if it's meant to be_

Five was in her living room, sitting in the dark on the shabby sofa seat that she got at the thrift store for $20, calmly telling her that rapists can climb. Yes, they could but she wasn't concerned over an imaginary rapist that could scale her fire escape, she was concerned on why Five was here, and bleeding on her shabby sofa seat if those bright red dots on the fabric were anything to go by, like it was an everyday occurrence. She said nothing to him, just walked to her bathroom's medicine cabinet and gathered supplies to clean whatever wound he seemed so nonchalant over.

He was staring at her as she wiped away blood and dabbed peroxide onto his cut, his wrist was held in her lap, he was leaning forward, brow scrunched up in that way it always did when Five was thinking something over in his head. Vanya was a front seat viewer to that face many times over in their childhood.

“Did you miss me?” He whispered to her, hesitant that if he spoke to loud it would disrupt the still atmosphere of her apartment, and possibly startle her away from him, and that was the last thing Five wanted. He liked the feeling of her warmth cradling his arm carefully in fear of hurting him more, her tiny shy glances up at him, wondering no doubt why he was staring so intensely at her.

“Of course I did Five,” she spoke back to him in a tone just as low, did he think that she didn't miss him? That she didn't wish everyday for him to find his way back home, back to her. Seeing him fall through the bright blue vortex looking thing in the courtyard of the Manor was a wish finally come true after so many years of wasted midnight lights and peanut butter marshmallow sandwiches.

“I missed you to,” he said it like it was a secret, and maybe it was, Five didn't allow himself to feel when he was trapped in the future, or when the commission recruited him. The pain of missing his family, of missing Vanya was to much for him to handle in a world filled with debris. He locked her in a box and set her aside so he could get through trying to survive the harsh world he found himself in. The only reminder he allowed himself to keep of her was her book that he had found in a torn apart Library that was still standing by some miracle.

He kept it buried within the junk that he collected over the years, occasionally bringing it out to look at her picture both on the front and back cover of the book, a young Vanya and an older Vanya, years apart and yet with the same sadness deep in their gaze, but eventually he would scramble to put it back when the uncomfortable emotion of missing her started to swell in his chest. He didn't let himself have a moment to truly miss her, especially after The Handler came that sunny day in her black dress of death to make a deal with him. His thoughts were not on missing Vanya but of seeing her again, this was an opportunity to get back to her, but only if he played his cards right, and he did, which is how he was able to be in front of Vanya now.

He didn't play perfect though, he would have liked to have went back further, when the apocalypse wasn't right on his tail and Vanya wasn't a woman grown, but he would take what he could get. So yes, he supposed it was a secret that he missed her, a secret he told no one, not even Delores.

“Is that a bad thing?” The way he said it made Vanya think that maybe missing her was not on Five's list of things he wanted to experience. Missing him was not something she wanted to experience either but she was use to unpleasant emotions making their home with her. She didn't want to miss him because that meant he was gone, and if he was gone then that meant she was alone and she didn't want to be alone, not when she was a child and not now that she's grown.

“No,” she was done cleaning his cut out and putting a bandage over it, but she made no move to remove his hand from her lap, instead she started tracing patterns with her finger onto his palm.

“What happened to you Five?” Five had this deranged look in his eyes now, something that said he's seen and done unimaginable things that no person should have to see or do in their lifetimes.

“I survived,” he responded, and he did, Five had but one regret in his life and that was time jumping that day, leaving Vanya by herself, but everything else, Five didn't regret doing what he had to do to get home. Most of it was not pretty and he didn't know what Vanya would think of him if she knew the full truth but he had no intentions of finding out. What he did is in the past, he's accomplished what he set out to do, he's here with her in her home and he's safe and he's happy to be with her again and nothing is going to take it from him, not the looming apocalypse, not the commission, not their siblings, nothing.

But he did have to tell her of the apocalypse that was coming, if he had any hope of stopping it to continue to be in this blissful awareness of Vanya then she needed to know that the end was coming and it had no care that they weren't ready for it.

“The world's ending in eight days Vanya,” tears welled up in Five's eyes, that alone shocked Vanya to her core. She's seen her siblings cry many times over the years, crying over serious things such as fearing a never ending stutter and ghosts that don't stop whispering and silly things such as not getting the newest craze everyone was talking about and not being top dog in a training exercise. She's seen it all, but Five wasn't the one to see it from, she's seen Five cry two times when they were kids.

Once when they were barley out of toddler years, Five was running in a game of tag with her when he space jumped for the first time and landed wrong on his knee coming out of the space jump, he had a dislocated kneecap as a result of it. The second time was just a few weeks before Five disappeared, he was ranting in her room about how he was ready to time jump, that he knew in his bones he was ready, his equations were correct and precise and the old man just needed to trust him. He was working himself up about not being trusted to know his own abilities and saying that their Father just wanted to hold this promise of something amazing like time jumping over Five, but he had no intention of letting him practice it, Five was so upset that he didn't even notice the tears rolling down his cheeks until Vanya started wiping them away.

Now as Vanya looked into Five's eyes she could see the fear in them, the tears spilled over and suddenly she had a sobbing Five cradled in her arms. She knew she needed to do everything in her power to take that fear away, it didn't belong to someone like Five. Even as kids Five has possessed a self-assured confidence that Vanya was often envious of, Five was made up of to smart comebacks and smirks, not of tears and sadness, those should have no home in him.

“It's going to be okay Five, I promise,” Vanya didn't know if she could keep that promise but she was going to try her damn hardest to.

After a few minutes Five composed himself, he still had tears escaping but he had stopped sobbing and was trying to hold back the blush of embarrassment that threatened to overtake his face. He didn't mean to sob all over Vanya, his emotions have been a long time coming and they finally flooded out at a most inconvenient time.

“We can't let the world end Vanya, we have to save it,” he pulled back from her just enough to garner her reaction, he hoped she didn't think he was going mad, his father's words echoing in his mind.

“How are we meant to do that? It ends in eight days, is that even enough time?” She thought saving an entire planet warranted a small amount of more time then a measly eight days. Plus where do they start, where do they go, who do they talk to?

“I never figured out what causes the apocalypse, only when it happens,” he was angry that all those years in that desolate world he never found the answer to what caused the apocalypse to begin with, things would be far simpler if he knew, he would have a better plan then the one he currently had which wasn't much of one.

“I found their bodies,” Five wasn't going to go into detail on how exactly he found their siblings dead on the floor but she needed to know what he seen, “Allison, Diego, Luther, and Klaus. They were gone, the only two bodies I didn't find was yours and Ben's.” After coming back he understood why he didn't find Ben's body among the other's, but it still didn't explain where Vanya's body was. She didn't have powers like the rest of her siblings but Five thought at the end of the world she wouldn't be far behind their siblings, no powers be damned. He searched for her everywhere he went, turned over every unfortunate soul with brown hair to see if they were her, went into crumbling buildings even, but Five never found Vanya and apart of him was grateful for that, he doesn't know what he would have done had he found her.

“Luther had this clutched in his hand,” he pulled the glass eye from his pocket, he still doesn't know who it belonged to or what role they played in this jumbled mess but he planned to find out.

Vanya glanced down at the eye and nodded, “We'll figure it out.”

“How do you stop something that's set in stone Vanya?” The Apocalypse was meant to happen there was no doubt about that, it was set in time, something unshakable. There was a special force that was making sure of that, how could he and Vanya go up against something that was meant to be? How could they have any chance of changing the timeline.

“I don't know Five,” she knew even less then Five did about the whole thing, she hopes he's not expecting her to have clear answers because she doesn't, “For now though let's go lay down, it's late and were both exhausted...we'll talk more about all this in the morning.” She got up from the couch pulling Five along with her and led him to her room. Flashes of a 13 year old her and Five sneaking into each others rooms to sleep in the same bed flashed through her mind, they weren't 13 anymore but that didn't stop her from pulling back the blankets to the bed and getting in with Five, or cuddling up to his chest.

It was odd to find that he still felt the same, but of course he would he's grown in his head but not his body, Vanya imagined she wouldn't feel much different either, she was still roughly the same size that she was when they were kids.

“I really did miss you Vanya, more then you'll ever know,” Five whispered into the dark, he tightened his hold on her, scared she was going to disappear from him if he didn't hold her tight enough. He's had dreams like this in the future, ones where she escapes the box he locked her in and he's with her and their happy and their safe, only to wake up in a cold sweat with Dolores asking him what was wrong. Those moments afterward realizing that Vanya was just a dream were the hardest, he forced her from his mind all over again and again and again. Vanya snuggled as far as she could into his chest, Five knew that the apocalypse was meant to be but he also knew him and Vanya were meant to be and he was going to fight for them no matter the cost.

_If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_  
_Baby, just let it be_  
_If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_  
_Baby, just let it be_  
_So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?_  
_See where this thing goes_  
_If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_  
_Baby, if it's meant to be_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed 😁
> 
> Fun fact: "Meant To Be" is one of my all time favorite songs, along with "Jolene".


End file.
